


I'm Greedy and I Want Too Much (ALT ENDING DNF)

by arsenicarose



Series: The Story and the Alternate Chapters (DNF) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Communication Failure, First Kiss, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Literally it's actually good pls read lol, M/M, Pining, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: This is an ALTERNATE ENDING toI Didn't Think I Could Be Made SmallerI am posting it because I liked the way it turned out, it just wasn't how I wanted it to end.There are spoilers in this piece for the original work, so I am putting the plot summary in the notes at the beginning. Just know that something different happens in Chapter 15 for this ending.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Story and the Alternate Chapters (DNF) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043895
Comments: 24
Kudos: 149





	I'm Greedy and I Want Too Much (ALT ENDING DNF)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Last spoiler warning!!!
> 
> In this fic, they actually do kiss in the airport. I kind of just explored what that would look like, but I kind of wrote myself into an ambiguous hole, so I didn't want this to be the real ending lol. But you can still read it if you would like. :)
> 
> (I actually think it's pretty good ngl. >.<)

**End of Chapter 15**

“Hey, Dream…?” George murmured quietly, fidgeting in place. Was he actually going to do this?

“Yeah, George?”

“Um…” George stared at the floor, scanning back and forth between their shoes. Finally, he forced himself to look up, to meet Dream’s eyes, his beautiful eyes. He looked confused and so handsome. Was he really going to do this?

Yes, he was.

He took a step forward and got on his tippy toes, right in front of Dream, who looked a little stunned. Their faces were a mere inches apart, but George couldn’t move himself any closer. What if Dream didn’t want it like he did? He would _not_ be like Dylan.

But Dream leaned into it, until their lips were almost touching, a hair’s breadth between them. “George…” he whispered.

And George could feel the breath on his lips, could almost feel the lips themselves, and he wanted them. “Yes…?”

“Do you want…?” Dream trailed off.

George kissed him. They had practically been kissing already, but George pulled Dream’s face in, one hand cupping a cheek, the other at the base of his neck. It was absolutely perfect. George couldn’t insist, could barely keep the contact, but it was perfect.

Dream wrapped his arms around George and connected their bodies into one tight line. He never wanted them to be separate again, even as he was literally getting on a plane. Dream insisted, increased the contact, and it was perfect.

Then George let go and started to push away.

Dream dropped his hands _immediately_ without a second of hesitation. He never wanted to let him go, but if George needed to be free of the embrace, Dream could never force him.

George stood in front of him, hand covering his mouth. “Oh my God…”

“Oh my God is right,” Dream replied.

“I’m sorry, Dream. I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

“What? Wait, why?”

“I’m… I shouldn’t have… Get home safely, okay?” With that, George turned on heel and ran away, so fast that he was out of sight in a moment.

Dream stood alone in the airport, absolutely stunned. What had just happened? He had spent the entire time trying not to ask anything of George, only giving what he wanted, because he knew George needed to heal, and he was completely fine with that. He hadn’t even expected to get a kiss! The moment George came out, Dream had hope, hope that this little crush could become something, but he hadn’t said a word. George had just been hurt in the worst way, and Dream would _never_ take advantage of that. He had planned to reveal his feelings after George had talked it through, gone to therapy, and healed.

But then George kissed him? And apologized? Why?

But then Dream figured it out.

George didn’t like him back. He had just been seeking comfort and gone too far. George had felt the outpouring of love from Dream’s kiss and rejected it. There was nothing else Dream could think of. 

Dream felt awful, but he let the awfulness slide off, choosing to be numb instead. He had never let himself entertain the thought of them being together, considering everything George was dealing with right now, but that realization hurt.

He turned off his phone early, so he wouldn’t have to deal with anything, and got into the security line. His bags felt heavier, but he carried them all the same, and let himself be lost in the crowd.

**Chapter 16**

George was panting when he got back to his car, honestly panting. He hadn’t actually needed to run through the _entire_ airport and the parking lot until he got to his car, but he didn’t know what else to do.

He had _kissed_ Dream… His best friend, and he just kissed him?

And Dream, being a good friend, had let him, had kissed him _back_ , because he knew George needed it.

The entire trip, Dream had been so patient and understanding. He had given George everything he had asked for without hesitation, and then George kissed him? How could Dream say no to his last request before the flight?

“FUCK!” George screamed into his empty car.

There was no way that Dream felt the same way. How could he? He was just being far too good of a friend, as always.

So George immediately began drafting a text. Dream wouldn’t see it until he landed, probably, but George wrote it out anyway, or at least he tried to, but it all came out wrong. 

He really didn’t know what to say. Some part of him wanted to say something silly like, _Sorry for suddenly kissing you, I know it was inappropriate, but if you do actually have feelings for me, which is ridiculous, but if you did, that was a great kiss, and maybe we could do it again sometime?_ But that would be ridiculous to write, let alone send. 

After drafting and redrafting, he gave up and realized he actually needed help. He called Sapnap, connecting his phone to the stereo so he could drive.

“Hey George, how’d the drop off go? Dream safely on the plane?”

“I fucking kissed him, Sapnap.”

“You did WHAT?”

George took a moment to focus on driving, turning out of the airport parking lot and heading out into the street. “I _kissed_ him. We were saying goodbye, and I just…”

“Well… How did it go?”

“What are you talking about? I took advantage of Dream! I asked for something, and he gave it to me, as he has been doing for the _entire_ visit, but I’m greedy and I want too much.”

This was a lot to process all at once for Sapnap. He had been _kidding_ when he asked if they were finally dating. He had no idea it was a serious possibility. Now here George was, admitting to 1) wanting Dream, 2) kissing Dream, and 3) worrying about taking advantage? That’s a lot to drop on someone thirty seconds into a call.

“Okay, Georgie, first thing, let’s take a deep breath, okay? I don’t have context for _any_ of this. Then, explain what happened, exactly, okay?”

George took a shaky breath, then several more breaths, each stronger than the last. He stopped shaking so aggressively, and his heart stopped beating inside his ears so hard. “Okay… Thank you, Sapnap.”

“Anytime, dude. Now, what happened?”

“We were saying goodbye, and I leaned in, and he leaned down, and then I pulled his face into mine, and then he grabbed me and pulled me close, and the kiss was absolutely perfect, and…”

“Wait, he leaned down? He grabbed you and kissed you back? Why do you think you took advantage? Did he reject you?”

“No, he didn’t _reject_ me, but he hasn’t rejected me for the entire visit! He has done everything I asked, and I just asked for too much. What could he do, but kiss his friend to comfort him?”

“He could _not_ kiss his friend? He could turn it into a hug? Like, do you _hear_ yourself right now, George?”

“Well, Dream doesn’t like me like that! So what else could it be?”

George could almost hear Sapnap rubbing his temples as he said, “George, did it ever occur to you that the reason that Dream did all these things, including the kissing, is because he likes you too? Like maybe the reason he dropped everything, including his cat, with literally two days notice, is because he _likes_ you?!”

“No, because that would be ridiculous.”

“George, I love you, but I could actually punch you right now. You are not this dumb.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I THINK DREAM HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!” Sapnap shouted, so loud that it made George jump.

“That’s _ridiculous_!”

“Why? Why is that ridiculous?”

“Because then I…” George looked at the time. Dream’s flight had taken off. “Because after I kissed him, I pulled away, apologized, and ran out of the airport.”

“GEORGE! OH my GOD! What the HELL is WRONG with you?”

“A lot of things, probably?”

Sapnap let out a huge sigh, so big, that George was sure he would pass out from it. “I honestly don’t know what you would do without me. You have been panicking about this all week, but he clearly likes you George! Please tell him before we all go crazy from it!”

“But what if he doesn’t?”

Exaggerated sounds of choking and gasping emanate from the phone. “You’re killing me, George,” Sapnap croaked, “I’m dying… Tell Dream… You’re an idiot.” With a fake death rattle, the phone slipped from his hand to the bed.

“For fuck’s sake, Sapnap! Alright, fine! I’ll tell him.”

“Thank you! Now I have to go do something that isn’t matchmaking for my best friends.”

“Have fun.”

“Peace.”

The phone beeped, telling him the call had ended, and the car went silent.

George drove for a while, thinking over the last five days they had spent together, in an almost perfect bliss. Had Dream felt the same way? Had he been stealing glances and quietly sighing? The memories ran in his head, all supportive, warm, safe, happy. It felt like love. He had told himself it was just the love of friends for Dream, but… Could it be more?

George pulled off the road suddenly, decision made. Besides, if he didn’t do it, Sapnap might kill him, actually.

_Dream, I’m so sorry. You have been such a good friend to me, and I shouldn’t have let my feelings come out like that. You have been so supportive and helpful, but I know you don’t feel that way, and I shouldn’t have kissed you. Please forgive me for taking advantage of your kind nature. I don’t want to lose our friendship._

_But… On the off chance that it was more than a friendly kiss, I just wanted to say: I didn’t run away because I didn’t want it. I ran away because I was sure_ you _didn’t want it. If I could, I would kiss you again and again and again._

Without reading it back, without editing it, without hesitation, he sent it.

And as it appeared in their chat history, he let out a strangled cry. He shouldn’t have sent that! Oh fuck. Oh FUCK! He shouldn’t have sent that!! His head slammed into the steering wheel, and he screamed into the dashboard.

He wouldn’t know the answer for hours.

~~~

Dream spent the plane ride feeling mopey. Some part of him wanted to check his phone, to prove to himself that he was being ridiculous by reading whatever clarifying message George had surely sent, but he couldn’t. They were tens of thousands of miles in the air with no cell service, and they would be for hours.

George really had bad timing.

Whether or not George liked him (which Dream foolishly hoped he did), it wasn’t good to do that _right_ before he got on an 8 hour flight. He supposed that George hadn’t meant to do any of it, but it still put him in a bit of a bind.

Despite his anxious moping for the entire flight, he didn’t have time to check his phone when the plane landed. He was pushed and jostled off the plane, without the elbow room to even get into his pocket, and shoved into the Orlando airport. After rushing to baggage claim, he found his mother waiting to pick him up. She hugged him and asked how it went, telling him about how much Patches missed him while he was gone, and next time he should give her a little warning and…

It took a long time before he had a moment of peace to himself. Eventually, though, he managed to successfully get Patches back into his house, say goodbye to his mom, and be alone in his own home again.

It was crushingly empty.

With that thought, it was time to fish his phone out of his pocket and finally, _finally_ turn his phone back on and see what George had said.

His phone had never taken so damn long to turn on in its life.

He put his phone down (mostly so he wouldn’t break it half out of frustration), and puttered around for a little while. Fresh food and water for the cat, plus some wet food as an apology for being away. A huge glass of water for him (had Florida always been this hot?). Pacing in front of his phone while he waited for the-

The phone started vibrating. He had gotten a lot of notifications in his absence, but he only cared about one.

The first thing he noticed was actually a message from Sapnap, but mostly because it had George in it.

_Hey, George has something to tell you. If he hasn’t said anything, ask, and tell him I sent ya._

Okay…

Just under that message was one from George though, and he read it.

He read it again.

He read it a third time, worried that some English words had suddenly changed their definitions.

Then he called George.

**Chapter 17**

George spent the entire day wound into a tight knot. Why had he chosen to get the ball rolling on all this right before Dream got on a flight? Why had he _run away_ ? It would have been so easy to get a definitive answer _before_ the plane took off, but no, George had to literally _sprint_ out of the airport about his feelings.

He thought that he would be up all night waiting for Dream to finally contact him, but the opposite was true. Eleven o’clock in the evening had him passed out, phone clutched against his chest, but so exhausted that he couldn’t even turn off his light.

He slept like this until the phone rang. The vibrations hummed against his ribcage, but what really woke him was the ringtone. Dream’s ringtone. He was fully awake and on the phone in a second.

“George, what the hell?!” was the first thing Dream said.

“Hey there, Dream. How was your flight?”

“Are you- George, are you fucking serious? You _kissed_ me, ran away, and then sent me that _text_ , and you are asking about my _flight_?!”

“Yes.”

“Oh. My God. My flight was fine. I landed safely. I am at home. Now, what the hell?”

George sighed. He really didn’t like uncomfortable conversations, which is part of the reason he had run away. “I’m pretty sure the ball is in your court, Dream.”

“It’s a pretty loaded ball…”

“I know, I know… Look, if you don’t feel the same way, I understand. Can we just forget about all this and move on?”

“If I don’t feel the same way?! George?! Are you-?! Do you not-?! Can you not see-?!” Dream sputtered.

“Um… what?”

“George, I tell you that I love you, like, five times a day?”

“Yeah, but like, as a friend?”

“George, I make a point to tell you how handsome and great you are all the time?”

“Yeah, friend’s do that.”

“GEORGE, I LITERALLY KISSED YOU BACK!”

George started to speak, but Dream interrupted with, “I swear, if you say “friend’s do that” again, I will get on a plane _right now_ , fly over there, and move into your house.”

George’s face was split by a shit-eating grin. “Friend’s do that too.”

Dream sighed, a huge, long, exasperated sigh that sent interference through the phone. “Okay, yeah, I asked for that.”

“You kind of did.”

“George, I like you. Like a lot. Like more than a friend.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

George had to stop himself from asking really again. He wasn’t kidding about having doubts, but he was sure Dream would think he was teasing. “Cool…” After a pause, he added. “I don’t know how far I am ready to go with you…”

“Yeah, I figured. I mean, I had no plans to even cuddle with you on this trip, let alone kiss you! I thought you would need time, and I am happy to give it to you. I want everything we do together to be perfect. But just knowing you have feelings is… It’s nice. And I am actually a very patient man.”

“And I want everything we do together to be perfect too! No more sleep attacking and crying all over you.”

“George, you can cry on my shoulder anytime you need, but I _would_ appreciate it if I didn’t get hit again, thanks.”

The conversation went silent for a moment, but it was comfortable. Both of them were processing a lot, and George was starting to let his brain process what Dream had said. His heart stuttered, recalibrated, and soared. Dream _liked_ him.

“Hey, George,” Dream interrupted, tentatively, “If you weren’t ready for anything, why kiss me? I’m not mad, quite the opposite actually, but why?”

George thought for a moment. “I don’t know, exactly. I think I just realized that it would be my last chance before you were gone for who knows how long. Also, if I didn’t do it then, do you think either of us would have been able to confess feelings before the next time we managed to meet up again?”

Dream laughed. “No, I don't think so… It was nice though. No pressure, of course, but I _really_ liked it.”

“Me too…”

“So… what do we do now?”

“I don’t know, Dream, I don’t know.”


End file.
